1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufactured through a process of forming a film by a vapor deposition method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a liquid crystal display device and an electro-luminescence (hereinafter referred to as EL) display device, in each of which transistors, specifically, thin film transistors (hereinafter referred to as TFTs) or MOS transistors are formed over one substrate, have been developed. These display devices are formed by providing a transistor formed over a glass substrate by a thin-film formation technique in each of pixels arranged in matrix, thereby functioning to display an image.
A Test Element Group (hereinafter referred to as TEG) for testing characteristics of a thin film transistor arranged in a pixel is provided in a region other than that of the pixel, over a substrate (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-341216